


Ignition

by Shadowkirby135



Series: Burn Brighter [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor Ray Palmer/John Constantine, So Sara may be a bit of a bitch in this, enjoy the flirting, just kidding, mostly - Freeform, she's absolutely a bitch, teen wolf season three compliant, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkirby135/pseuds/Shadowkirby135
Summary: Thankfully it didn't take Gideon too long to find the right point to exit the time stream and before everyone knew it they were landing in a clearing beside what looked to be some kind of forest preserve."Gideon, where are we?""The closest exit to present day from where we were in the time stream, Captain Lance. Beacon Hills, California."





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda play at Ray's overeager to be a hero type personality and the way he wants to help no matter what, like when he lost his suit at some point in legends. So taking that I mixed the super mysterious and kinda dark Sara from her reintroduction in Arrow knowing full well its completely OOC for her at this point, but that's fine cause I need that for later interactions. I love Sara don't worry, and I hope yall enjoy. Until next time my loves!!

"Alright. Which one of you guys called a meeting?"

Sara looked around at her team, all of them making themselves comfortable in front of the console. Each of them had a similar expression of confusion on their face, which drove her further into her irritation.

"I guess I wasn't loud enough. I repeat, which one of you guys called this meeting?"

"Wasn't me, I've been going through old books to figure out what changed in the past this time," Nate's hands were held up in surrender. She knew he was telling the truth though, he was still rightfully a bit afraid of her, so she moved on throughout her team. As she went through them one by one, she grew increasingly annoyed when they all told her it wasn't them who called the meeting.

Finally, she reached the last two people. Looking at Mick and Ray, she first turned her sights on the pyro.

"Well? Was it you?"

"Ya think I care enough to call a meeting when I could be drinking a beer, Blondie?" Mick's gravelly voice was somehow perfectly drawled in a way that let Sara know that not only did Rory not call the meeting, but that they also were probably out of beer. Again.

Sighing to herself and now even more agitated, she looked to Ray.

"Well, Ray? What is it this time?" Her voice was annoyed, and very close to condescending. Usually whenever Ray called a meeting it was for some stupid 'Team Bonding' time he said they all needed so that 'we can actually act like a team.' He was eager and she was over it.

"It wasn't me. I gave you my update when I returned from the past."

Something was different with Ray, she could feel it. Something happened on that trip that he was leaving out, and she didn't like when people don't give her the full story. Sara continued to stare Ray down, hoping he would crack like he always did and tell them why he called everyone there.

"Ray, no one else could've called this meeting, and everyone else already said they didn't. So once again, _what is it this time_?" She knew the way her voice sounded that the question was phrased as a command, but she was tired of Ray's antics of the so called Team Bonding. What surprised her, though, was that Ray didn't crack or cower like he normally did.

"I already told you everything that you needed to know in my update to you, Lance. Like I said, I didn't call this meeting." Ray was standing tall, his arms were crossed, and he was staring Sara head on. He was tired of her using him as some way to keep some modicum of control that she'd needed since her boat wreck, and he was sick of the way she just expected him to fill that role of the underling. Getting sent back without the beacon working put him at the edge, but her _knowing_ that it was busted and not telling him because 'fixing things and being the techie with a suit is pretty much all you do here, Ray', _that_ was absolutely the last straw.

Sara looked at Ray in shock, completely not used to him talking back, let alone taking a stand against her. It irked her, the thought of losing one of the last things she still has some semblance of control over, it tugged at something ugly in her.

"You're out of line, Palmer, now for the last time, why did yo--"

"It wasn't him who called it, Ms. Lance, " everyone in the room turned to the new voice, even though they all already knew who it was. Leaning against one of the doorways, Constantine casually scanned the group in front, a mocking twist in his lips appearing when he set his eyes on Sara.

"You all needed to know what's been done this time, and I figured you wouldn't have caught on right away," Constantine walked up to the team huddled around Gideon's console, taking a position across from Sara and right next to Ray. Sara's eyes narrowed, not only at the mocking she heard in Constantine's tone, but at the insinuation that she wouldn't have figured out something was wrong.

"Hello John, now are you going to tell us what's happened? Or are you just going to stand there threatening my authority on this ship?"

"Why Sara, you know how much fun it is for me to watch you squirm. Especially when it's being caused by such a fine specimen of man." Constantine got even closer to Ray while he spoke, knowing that it would irritate Sara that he still hadn't answered her question. He smiled to himself when Sara's hands clenched into fists, even though her face betrayed nothing.

"I'm still waiting for a response, John. And it's Captain Lance to you."

"In that case, you may call me Constantine. Now shall we continue? Or can we take a break? Watching him eye you down like that has me a bit hot under the collar and I'm hoping he'll help me fix that."

Sara bristled at the disrespect, blissfully ignorant to the fact that she had just done the same thing to Constantine. She opened her mouth to reprimand him, fully believing she had the right to call him by first name even if he had to call her Captain, when her eyes drifted and she froze. Ray was very obviously checking Constantine out, his eyes raking over the English man's body with a smirk on his lips.

"As much fun as I'm sure you would be, I believe we have more pressing matters to deal with?" Ray had inched closer to John, voice loud enough that the rest of the team could hear but the arousal laced in his tone for them and them alone.

Pleased that not only was Ray playing along, but that he was _actually_ interested, he relented, "I suppose you're right, love. A shame to wait, and as much as I would love to bend you over, we sadly do have more pressing matters to attend to," Constantine's hand snaked around Ray's hips, pulling him closer, drifting just a _tad_ lower and squeezing before he brought his hands together in an obnoxious clapping sound that made every jump.

"Now that all the blood has rushed back to the head on my shoulders, we can get back to business. Defeating Mollus was great and all, but according to the increase in demonic activity, not only has time been broken, but demons have been released everywhere throughout it as well. Brilliant job, really."

Sara's eyes hardened, her eyes narrowing while she stared the warlock down, "Are you going to give us more information? Any help? Or are you just going to fuck Palmer with your eyes?" Attempting to mix an authoritative tone with a condescending one to remind John who was in charge while still get him to help, she once again was taken off guard by the turn of events.

"If I was going to fuck dear Ray, Captain, I can confidently tell you that wouldn't be with my eyes. Anyway, I called in a favor from an old college of mine who's willing to help. Brilliant man, and powerful too. We can head back to present day to meet him."

Sara looked at John, expression bordering on incredulous, "and what makes you think we're going to take orders from you, Constantine? Besides, if he's so powerful why can't he just meet us here? Lock into your aura or some magical bullshit." John looked at Sara and rolled his eyes, getting ready to retort with that being exactly how magic _didn't _work when, surprisingly, Ray beat him too it.

"That's not how magic works, Sara. Teleportation on its own requires power most users already don't have. You're suggesting someone who doesn't know us and hasn't met us teleport through the time stream to some arbitrary point in the past hoping he lands in the right time. Your lack of mystic knowledge aside, that just doesn't make any sense."

Eyes narrowing, she took a few strides toward Ray when she glanced over and paused. John was still very close to him, but his expression had changed. His usual flirty smirk was gone, lips quirked down in thought and eyes opened in surprise, looking over to Ray and tilting his head.

"I'm a little surprised, love, and a lot impressed. How'd you know that?"

The last thing anyone was expecting, though, was for Ray to look at John and smile. "You're not the first person I've seen do magic, John."

Confused at this revelation and annoyed at the information she wasn't told, Sara turned and snapped at Ray. "What do you mean, Palmer? When did you meet another warlock, and why wasn't I informed?" Eyebrow lifted, she waited for him to follow orders, but was once again taken aback. He turned to her slowly, face completely neutral but eyes shining with annoyance for a second before he addressed her, "It wasn't important."

No 'Captain'. No respect. No nothing for her authority. She made a mental note to put him in his place later and turned her attention back to Constantine. After pausing a few moments, she glanced up to address the ship.

"Gideon, set a course for somewhere remote where we can land without being spotted."

** _"Right away Captain Lance. Setting Course."_ **

Looking back to John, she crossed her arms and tilted her head up slightly before addressing him in a condescending tone, "Well since your contact can't travel to us, I guess we have to land in present day. Better hope he can find us."

Constantine got ready to defend his contact, but Sara cut him off and addressed everyone. "That's all for now. Go back to your quarters and prepare to land. No suits but have weapons ready, we don't know who this person is. We don't know if we can trust him." Both John and Ray's eyes narrowed at the insinuation that his word wasn't enough, but Sara was already walking away. Without turning back around, she called over her shoulder, "Team dismissed."

Thankfully it didn't take Gideon too long to find the right point to exit the time stream and before everyone knew it they were landing in a clearing beside what looked to be some kind of forest preserve.

"Gideon, where are we?"

** _"The closest exit to present day from where we were in the time stream, Captain Lance. Beacon Hills, California." _ **

Nodding to herself, Sara walked up to John, crossing her arms before speaking, "I sure hope he can find us, Constantine," she then turned her head to address the rest of the team, "the rest of you, weapons ready. Let's go Legends."

Luckily it didn't take long, just a few minutes of walking into the words they found a young man in dark jeans and a red hoodie. His back was turned and he was whispering under his breath. Sara motioned for them all to stop and be on guard, but John just huffed amused and whistled. Jolting, the guy turned around and most of them started at how young he looked. As he walked forward slowly, Sara turned angry eyes onto Constantine.

"This is your contact John? This _kid_? This is person who's supposed to be helpful in stopping literal demons? You have got to be joking."

John narrows his eyes at Sara, insulted at the attack on his friend and the insinuation that he wouldn't get the best help he could. He opened his mouth to defend himself when the boy in red spoke up.

"You'd think you would've learned have faith in the team you're in charge of, _Captain_." The kid was smirking, and the way he said captain was coated in so much sarcasm it was a physical blow to her total authority.

Sara's eyes narrowed dangerously, knife now in hand and happily ready to resort to physical violence to put this so called magic user in his place. She began to walk forward when she glanced over and noticed Ray hadn't moved a muscle. His eyes were narrowed at the kid, head tilted like he was trying to remember something. Suddenly he took a deep breath in and whispered, "it can't be."

"Wait, you know him?" Sara was quickly losing what little patience she had left, and began demanding answers from Ray, "what the hell, Palmer, why wasn't I informed. Why didn't you-"

"Shut it, Sara," Ray slowly started to walk toward the kid, taking a few steps and completely ignoring Sara's red-faced ranting at him demanding answers and respect for her authority. The kid was smirking, but his eyes were now locked on Ray. Looking at each other, Ray's eyes widened and his voice broke while he stuttered.

"S-Stiles?"

The kids smirk drops, turning into a genuine bright grin while his eyes softened and crinkled a bit around the edges.

"I knew we'd see each other again."


End file.
